ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Raging Beast
The next night, Ratchet and Kiva hasn't seen anyone inside the castle recently. Ratchet: Where is everyone? Kiva: I don't know.. - Suddenly, Alister has showed up for something important to the entire team. Kiva: What's up, Alister? Alister: The Beast's servants have requested a meeting with us. Ratchet: What for? Alister: Last night, Kiva accidentally spilled out something important.. It's been bugging me since this morning.. Kiva: Well, alright.. Ratchet: You're not feeling bad after last night, are ya? Kiva: I'm feeling bad for myself.. Ratchet: Hey, it's alright. At first, I was having trouble about not thinking things through while I was battling Qwark. Alister: That's true. Have you ever considered to control your senses before you could speak? Kiva: I don't know.. Alister: I'm not going to force you. I'm just go along with the teachings. Kiva: I know. - Alister and the others entered the parlor, where the rest of the gang and the Beast's servants await them. Alister: Good. Everyone's here. Glad you can make it.. Lumiere: It is we who are overjoyed to see you! Kiva: Thanks. Alister: Let's get this meeting underway. Kiva, if you would? Kiva: With pleasure. As you remember, the rose is enchanted. Meaning we need to make sure Beast falls in love with Belle. Cogsworth: Yes, that's right... You heard! It was the enchantress. Ratchet: Enchantress? I don't..understand. Alister: All of us don't know what happened here. Would you tell us? Beast Boy: Start from the beginning, please. And this time, spread it out. Let me get a look at it. Lumiere: It seems so long ago.. Mrs. Potts: It was a cold winter's night.. An old beggar woman came to the castle and asked for shelter. Cogsworth: But the master of this castle, that is of course, the Prince-- Ratchet: Woah, wait.. This 'Prince' and the Beast are... Clank: One and the same? Kiva: And the Prince refuse to let the old woman inside? Mrs. Potts: I'm afraid so, my dear. The old woman has revealed herself as the enchantress. Cogsworth: The prince tries to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen there was no love in his heart. Ratchet: Not even on you, guys? Lumiere: Non. The prince was, how should I say, despicable.. Kiva: Gosh, that's awful. Cogsworth: As his punishment, she transformed him into a beast you all saw today. Clank: Is there any way to help him? Cogsworth: There is. You see, if the Master learns to love, and earn love in return, before the last petal falls.. Lumiere: ..the spell will be broken. Ratchet: Wow.. What happens if this spell is broken? Kiva: The Prince will be human again, along with everyone else. Starfire: Does this mean the castle will be restored too? Kiva: Yep. Ratchet: You think he's going to make it, after what just happened? Mrs. Potts: We think so. Cogsworth: That's not all. Ratchet: Don't tell me there's more.. I'm already lost to this 'break the spell' thing. Clank: I have your back, Ratchet. Cogsworth: It seems that the master has been angry over the past few hours. Ratchet: Over Belle's mistake? Lumiere: That we do not know. Cogsworth: I shall go with you to the West Wing. Alister: Not this again.. Kiva: Of course. Alister: Have you forgotten? The West Wing is forbidden. Cogsworth: True, but you shall need me if we are going to find out. Kiva: Alright. Ratchet: Guess we have no other choice. Lead the way, Cogsworth. - Cogsworth leads Ratchet and the gang to the West Wing, only to find that the area is a bit quiet then usual. Kiva: It seems quiet. Terra: Be careful, anyway. Kiva: I know. - Meanwhile inside the Beast's room, a black-hooded man talks to him. ???: It's time you dealt with Belle. She's scheming to take everything you have. This castle, your precious rose. And then - your life. Trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong. Beast: I've had enough of strength. There's only one thing I want-- ???: What? To love, and be loved in return? Who can ever love a beast? - The gang showed up just in time to see another member of Organization XIII. Ratchet: Another traitor? Hey, stop right there! Kiva: But, who is that? Angela: No idea. But we are gonna find out! ???: See? She has accomplices. - The stranger locked the gang and disappeared, leaving them with the Beast. Terra: Something's not right... Kiva: Beast, don't listen to him! He's part of Organization XIII. - But it's already too late. Beast goes on a rampage and roars out, that shakes the room itself. Cogsworth: Oh, dear! Master! - The gang dodged Beast's attack, which leaves the gang with no other choice but to regain his senses. Ratchet: Beast, snap out of it! Kiva: Please, you need to calm down! - The Beast knocked Kiva to the broken bed, leaving Terra to knock him senseless. Cogsworth: Please, Master! Please! Compose yourself!! - After a full minute, the Beast regain his senses around him. Beast: Cogsworth... What happened..? Cogsworth: Well, Master...ah, you see...that is... How should I say...ah, actually...mmm... Kiva: You knock me to the broken bed! You're lucky that I'm not injured.. Beast: I did what? Cogsworth: Ah...you did! Terra: He's being controlled.. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: Hey, Beast. Who is that guy you just talked to? You know, the one in black? Beast: Xaldin. ...That's his name. He came from the darkness... He..used my anger to control me. Clank: How could that be possible? Kiva: I don't know. Beast: He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain--and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I would do... I can no longer see the truth. Terra: I understand. You knocked Kiva into the bed because you still have a soul. An edge to protect her. Beast: Was that it? Kiva: Yep. Cogsworth: He's right, master. We all seen how kind you can be. After all... Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to-- Beast: Belle! I've mistreated her... I've mistreated her and been so selfish. Alister: Come on, Beast. Get a grip. Kiva: Take a few deep breaths, Beast. Beast: She'd never tell anyone about my cruelty... She's too good. Cogsworth: You see, I'm afraid he judges himself far too harshly. Clank: Hmm.. Then why don't you just talk to Belle? Beast: But.. Ratchet: I don't want to hear it, Beast. We owe you, so come on. We'll go with you. Kiva: Yeah. You got to have confidence inside of you, Beast. - The gang, along with the Beast, headed out to see Belle. Category:Scenes